Eimear Kristoff
Rumors of an agile person among the Red Forest. She harms not anyone who walks by, but those who come close to her place of dwelling. What is this girl hiding...? General Info (More to come later, thats not on the chart above) Apperance Eimear is a female of unknown status, of a little bit taller than average height. Her hair always seems windswept and in a tangled mess. Her golden eyes (Sadly not pictured) are quite striking, as they are a bright contrast from the rest of her self. However her body is quite slender, lending her to be able to bend herself into what would seem into unnatural positions. Shes covered in small cuts on her skin- just small scars, as if a cat had clawd her. They aren't too noticable unless on closer observation Moving down from the head, one can see that Eimear dons herself from head to toe, only leaving the skin of her arms bare, but that would be to equipt her weapons. Her shirt goes halfway up her neck, and all the way down to her legs, while the tight pants she wears are covered up by striking red boots. Her overcoat is adorned with red fur on the black leather, rolled up to her forearm to show that more dark skin, along with leather gloves. Personality Eimear is very cold at first, mostly caring about herself when first meeting people, and of course if something is threatening to Herself or Wisteria, she will ignore common courtesy and go investigate. With Investigation being said, Eimear is a curious soul, investigating her surroundings. One wouldn't know this, but she has gotten herself in quite a bit of trouble in Signal due to investigation. After Eimear warms up to someone through interactions and getting to know them, her cold personality keeps, but she becomes rather protective of the person. This mostly blinds her of common sense, and she will throw herself into trouble to protect those who are precious to her. Oroborus & Kisa Description: Oroborus & Kisa are Dual Claw Gauntlets. They are commonly used for close combat, but Eimear has a switch in them which causes the claws to shoot out. Connected by a thick wire, she uses these to swing and draw her target closer to herself. She keeps these gauntlets connected to her belt, trying to hide them under her coat, but do to their large and bulkiness, they tend to show themselves...quite easily. Derivation: '''Gauntlets, Claws, and Grappling Hook History '''History is on hold at the moment, as the creator want to wait till more information about Fauna is released before setting stuff in stone. More to come Trivia *The fairytale that Eimear and her sister, Wisteria are based off Kisa the Cat and Bianciabelle & the Snake *She has one sister, Wisteria Kristoff *Eimear's color is.... Eggplant. *Eimear does NOT use Dust, she just, really doesn't know HOW to use it, really? *Has a Tumblr RP blog shared with Wisteria at Eimearandwisteria Category:Fan Made Character